El pingüino y la mariposa
by geraldine.martinez.5661
Summary: Y si el amor de Nagisa y Rei ya venia desde antes, esto solo llego a pasar por la cabeza de Nagisa al darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Rei. ¿Que pasara después?
1. Chapter 1

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es Reigisa, sin embargo no descartare la idea de que aparezcan levemente otros personajes de la serie.

Cap 1

Erase una vez un amor frio y eterno.

Existe una historia donde un pingüino se enamoro de una mariposa y la mariposa se enamoro del pingüino, pero su amor nunca pudo ser. Cierta vez un joven pingüino se encontraba caminando por el habitad del zoológico donde se encontraba, su vida era diferente a los demás pingüinos de la manada, esto se debía a que él era mucho más pequeño que ellos a pesar de tener la misma edad que los demás, otra cosa diferente eran sus ojos violeta, cosa que ninguno tenía, gracias a esto él era único que aun no tenia pareja.

Un día algo llamo la atención del pequeño pingüino, una extraño animal que tenía unas alas rosas y pequeñas manchas moradas, era evidente que aquel animal le cautivo era mmm como podría decirse, perfecto, nunca antes había visto esa clase de animal y eso llamo mas su atención, tanto había llamado su atención que decidió acercarse y le miro. Aquel extraño animal le miro también y sin decirle nada solo suspiro y siguió en el frio hielo.

-¿Que eres?¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto el pequeño pingüino.

-Soy una Mariposa, me he perdido-

-mmm, No te preocupes yo te cuidare- fue lo que dijo el palmípedo mientras se acercaba a la mariposa para tomarla en sus pequeñas alas, al parecer aquella mariposa estaba gravemente herida, su ala se había roto y no podía mantener un vuelo recto, pudo darse cuenta que la mariposa sentía dolor al intentar volar, así que la llevo a un lugar seguro.

Con el paso de los días el estado de la mariposa comenzó a mejorar, pero no solo esto comenzó a pasar. Entre ambos comenzó a surgir algo conocido como atracción, la mariposa miraba interesante al pequeño pingüino pero lo que más le gustaba eran sus hermosos ojos, al parecer la mariposa se había enamorado, pero no era la única.

Es bien sabido que cuando un pingüino se enamora lo hace para toda su vida y a pesar de que el no creía en esas cosas porque nunca le había pasado su día llego. Un día el palmípedo salió dejando sola a la mariposa, esta se había preocupado en un principio pues pensó que la había abandonado, pero su miedo desapareció cuando le vio venir despacio y rodando una pequeña piedra. Cuando el pingüino llego hasta donde estaba, este se la regalo. Ciertamente eso era extraño para ella pues no sabía que significaba pero sentía una gran alegría, los días pasaron y la mariposa ya podía volar, el clima no era el más agradable pues sentía un inmenso frio pero simplemente no fue capaz de dejar al pingüino.

Ambos sabían los sentimientos de uno hacia el otro y sabían que estaban completamente enamorados y si uno moría moriría el otro de amor y eso pronto estaría por ocurrir. Con el frio clima la mariposa tenía su tiempo contado, una mañana la mariposa no pudo moverse, sus alas se habían congelado a pesar de haber recibido el calor de su pareja, su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse y cayó muerta. El pingüino al ver a su único amor muerto, no se movió de su lado llego a tal grado que comenzó a morir no solo por hambre si no que también comenzó a morir de tristeza.

Aquella tarde el cuidador se extraño de no ver al peculiar palmípedo, últimamente le veía a través del cristal ir y venir llevando pequeñas piedras a un lugar lejos de la manada, aquel día le extraño pues no le vio, al entrar y buscarlo en la reserva observo algo que lo lleno de tristeza. El pequeño pingüino estaba de pie inmóvil encima de su muy pequeño nido, parecía como si sujetara algo, se acerco y le miro detenidamente, aquel animal estaba muerto, sobre sus pequeñas alas, el pingüino abrazaba una mariposa, con mucha más atención pudo observar que el pingüino tenía pequeñas gotas cristalizadas en sus ojos, había llorado.

Al parecer el palmípedo había encontrado un amor y había muerto de tristeza. Hay veces donde el amor supera la muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Free no me pertenece es propiedad de Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya, yo solo lo uso sin fines de lucro. Este fic es Reigisa, sin embargo no descartare la idea de que aparezcan levemente otros personajes de la serie.

Perdonen si llego a tener algún error, espero que les guste, este fic esta dedicado a todas las fans del Reigisa a mi hermana Noda. Nota: Sorpresa al final del cap.

Cap 2

Que fácil era imaginarse en otro lugar o ser algún animal, un pingüino por ejemplo, ellos podían estar rodeados de compañeros, estar en un buen clima y nadar. Deseaba ser cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarle de ahí, dirigió su mirada a la lejana ventana, vio las ramas y las hojas del cerezo moverse al ritmo del viento, suspiro y volvió la vista al frente, entonces lo vio, como todos los días sentado en la tercera banca hacia enfrente y tercera en su lado izquierdo, podría jurar que desde ese ángulo su cabello lucia perfecto, con destellos y brillos que salían a su alrededor, aquellos lentes que tapaban con el cristal los hermosos ojos violeta, ¿Cuántas veces no se había perdido en tratar de contar aquellas pestañas.

-Señor Hazuki, Señor Hazuki ponga atención por favor- escucho que le nombraba el profesor a cargo de la clase, el solo asintió mientras ofrecía una disculpa. La clase se le hizo eterna a pesar de solo faltar 5 minutos para su término.

En el club nada cambio salvo que ahora lo tenía más cerca de él y nadie se daba cuenta de lo que podía pasar por su cabeza, al menos eso creía él.

-Aun no se lo dices?-

Escucho que le preguntaba Makoto con una gran sonrisa lo cual le saco de sus pensamientos –¿Eh?-

-Tú sabes, ¿Cuándo le dirás que te gusta?-

Aquella simple pregunta hizo que sintiera un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Cómo era posible que Makoto se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Rei, abrió los ojos como platos, levanto sus brazos y llevo detrás de su nuca soltando una sonrisa boba.

-No, sé de qué hablas Mako chan- vio como su amigo enarcaba una ceja sin quitar aquella sonrisa tan peculiar.

-Deberías decirle-

Sintió como los como los colores de su rostro se desvanecían cuando giro su cabeza, también Haru lo sabía, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, bajo la mirada al suelo quitando cualquier expresión de su cara.

-¿Tan obvio soy?-

-Para nosotros dos, si- respondió el castaño –Oh ahora que lo recuerdo, Haru, tenemos que irnos-

Miro a sus dos amigos sin entender lo que pasaba, pero lo que le dejo pensativo fue que Haru chan le regalo una sonrisa, si, una sonrisa de esas que casi nunca daba más que a Mako chan. Su cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar que Rei se despedía de sus amigos y él solo les miraba irse. Movió su cuerpo como pudo y se adentro en el agua, solo aquello lograba sacarle un poco de su pensamiento, al asomar su cabeza le vio ahí de pie en el trampolín, él salió del agua y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel chico que hacía que su mundo se acelerara y lo viera todo de manera diferente. Entonces pensó en decirle que le gustaba, que lo quería más que un amigo, quería decirle ¿quieres ser mi novio? Pero el miedo al rechazo lo detuvo.  
-Nagisa, Nagisa. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿eh? Si, solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo- dijo casi un tanto desilusionado

-En ese caso es mejor que vaya a casa-

Escucho que le decía el peli azul, solo atino a mover la cabeza y dejando salir un gemido de aprobación, ambos se secaron y pusieron sus ropas escolares y partieron a casa, ciertamente le sorprendió de gran manera que Rei se bajara en la misma estación que él y comenzara a caminar a su lado, cuando volteo a verlo este solo le contesto que se aseguraría de que llegara a salvo a su casa. Suspiro, ya lo había decidido cuando llegara a su casa le confesaría a Rei que le gusta como algo más que un amigo.

-Rei chan, tu, ¡tú me gustas!- dijo al momento en que se detenía, apretaba sus puños a un costado de sus piernas y bajaba la cabeza, sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder tomando un lindo color rojizo, su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo y entonces eso sucedió…..

-Yo, lo siento Nagisa, ya tengo a alguien con quien estoy saliendo, no se lo había dicho a nadie porque quiero que se mantenga en secreto, lo siento espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Oh, claro, puedo llegar solo desde aquí- sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría en el interior de su cuerpo, mientras corría, por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas, había sido cruel, por lo menos el lo creyó así pero al menos no podía ser peor ¿no es así?

&Free&

Aquella mañana se sentía diferente, o por lo menos el lo sentía de esa manera, levantarse más temprano de lo normal solo le pasaba cuando estaba nervioso ó ansioso y esta vez ambas razones lo tenían despierto desde muy muy temprano, por eso se alisto, desayuno y llego a la escuela una hora antes de que las clases comenzara, respiro hondo, camino de un lado a otro del salón, se detuvo en la ventana y vio como varios alumnos comenzaban a llegar, pudo divisar a Makoto y Haruka sempai llegar juntos como todos los días, respiro hondo, había sido una pena que ese día Nagisa no llegara junto a él, desde que se habían hecho amigos tenían la suerte de encontrarse en el vagón o caminando rumbo a la escuela, pero esta vez no fue así, incluso le pareció más extraño que Nagisa llegara hasta la segunda clase, pero lo que encontró más raro, fue que su compañero no se acercara a saludarle, en la última clase pudo notar que su rubio amigo estaba distraído le había visto mirar por la ventana y luego volver la vista a su libro de historia, suspiro, daría cualquier cosa por saber que estaba pasando por aquella cabeza en ese instante cuando el llamado de atención hacia su compañero le llamo la atención.

-Señor Hazuki, Señor Hazuki ponga atención por favor-

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y sonrojarse, últimamente esto le pasaba muy seguido últimamente, pero esa había sido la razón por la cual no había podido dormir, la razón por la que había llegado temprano, la razón por la que había pedido ayuda a sus amigos Haruka y Makoto sempai. El sonido de la campana le saco de sus pensamientos. Tomo sus cosas y al voltear a buscar a Nagisa no le encontró, ¿Acaso Nagisa lo estaba evitando? Respiro profundo y dejo caer sus hombros y camino hacia el club, vio a Nagisa nadando solo mientras Haruka y Makoto sempai estaban en la orilla. El fue a ponerse su traje de baño y a colocarse cerca de Haruka pues este estaba dándole algunas clases de nado, vio en la esquina contraria a Makoto y Nagisa platicando-

-Es mejor que se lo digas ya- escucho que le decía Haruka con su peculiar seriedad-

-Hoy se lo diré, gracias por su consejo Haruka sempai, si no fuera por usted y por Makoto sempai no habría logrado tomar la decisión yo solo, muchas gracias- inclino su cabeza en agradecimiento, dirigió su mirada hacia Makoto sempai cuando le escucho hablar.

–Oh ahora que lo recuerdo, Haru, tenemos que irnos-

No puede ser, tan rápido no pensó que ellos de verdad lo hicieran, levanto su mano y despidió a sus amigos, respiro hondo y se metió al agua para llegar al trampolín, tenía que hacer tiempo para poder terminar de animarse, cuando salió del agua y camino por el trampolín vio a Nagisa caminar hacia él y lo vio detenerse de golpe, le preocupo un poco pues lo vio pálido.

-Nagisa, Nagisa. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿eh? Si, solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo-

-En ese caso es mejor que vaya a casa- Quizás si lo acompañara a su casa sería el mejor lugar para decirle, el destino estaba a su favor, decidió acompañarle, no podía negar que le preocupaba la salud de Nagisa así que se aseguraría de que el rubio estuviera bien. El transcurso del viaje a casa de Nagisa se le hizo un poco incomodo pues el rubio no le dirigió la mirada ni siquiera una palabra, realmente estaba convencido de que algo le pasaba, cuando Nagisa vago del vagón él le siguió y comenzó a caminar a su lado, no pudo evitar verle de reojo al sentir su mirada.

-Me asegurare de que llegue a salvo a su casa-

-mhh- escucho que le decía mientras el rubio movía su cabeza en forma de asentimiento, pudo saber que estaba cerca del destino de Nagisa al doblar aquella esquina, había estado en esa casa por lo meno veces desde que empezó con el club, respiro hondo cuando vio a Nagisa detenerse en el descanso de la puerta era ahora o nunca.

&Free&

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquella escena que se había creado en su cabeza sobre su confesión y su posible rechazo, pero si las cosas terminarían así el prefería que terminaran pronto, por como decía su abuela, al mal paso darle prisa y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Nagisa hay algo que quiero decirle-

-Rei chan hay algo que quiero decirte-

Ambos rieron tontamente al escuchar que hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Habla tu primero- dijo el rubio al peli azul.

-Nagisa usted me gusta, por favor acepte mis sentimientos-

Realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención, le vio mover los sabios y le pareció escuchar aquellas palabras que él quería decir pero.. ¿Realmente escucho bien? se había quedado en shock, el había dicho esas palabras, no supo qué hacer, entonces lo vio acercarse a él, le tomo del hombro y le beso, ¡le beso! No pudo evitar hacer una ligera sonrisa sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo, cuando reacciono vio a Rei correr alejándose de su casa, a una distancia bastante alejada le vio voltear y mover si brazo despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa y una cara tan colorada como la suya.

-¡Piénsalo!-

Escucho que le grito, le vio doblar la esquina, su corazón no deba de latir, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, todo parecía un sueño, entro a su casa y se recargo en la puerta, llevo su mano a su pecho y sonrió realmente estaba feliz, agradecía que no había nadie en su casa pues le habían avisado que pasarían a hacer las compras y llegarían más tarde, subió corriendo las escaleras, entro a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, estaba emocionado y como no estarlo ¿Acaso no tenía que estar emocionado? Rodo por su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada, no tenía nada que pensar era obvio que le diría que sí. No podía esperar que fuese mañana para aceptar aquellos sentimientos.


End file.
